1. Field of the Invention
The invention is the cured reaction product of an epoxy resin and a curing agent. The curing agent is a mixture of an aminocarbamate and a di-primary amine.
2. Related Publications in the Art
Epoxy resins constitute a broad class of polymeric materials having a wide range of physical properties. The resins are characterized by epoxide groups, which are cured by reaction with catalysts or curing agents which provide cured epoxy resin compositions with certain desirable properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,895 to J. M. Lee et al. teaches a series of polyoxyalkylenepolyamines. These di-primary amines are useful for curing epoxy resins.
G. Rokicki, R. Lazinski, Die Angewandte Makromolekulare Chemie 190 (1989) pp. 211-225 teaches the reaction products of triethylene tetramine and cyclic carbonates for curing epoxy resins. A 1/1 molar triethylenetetramine-propylene carbonate adduct is reported.